


red sun rises like an early warning

by justanotherjulia



Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: Sam and Puffy are doing the best they can to protect the children of the dream smp no matter the cost.(title from Bottom of the River by Delta Rae)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106198
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> brooooo i’m so excited for this !!! 
> 
> (if you expect this book to be edited, think again. sorry if any typos ruin your emersion, i just like to release chapters as soon as i’m done because when i read through to edit i end up hating my stories and never posting them)

Puffy watched as Tubbo disappeared through a mysterious portal, everyone following after Dream when the thing disappeared. She looked around and saw Ranboo making a sneaky exit, not alerting anyone knowing that he wasn’t on the best of terms with everyone at the minute. She followed everyone to the portal sight, staying closer to the back so she could make an escape in case things went south. She also wanted to watch everyone, not knowing who to trust at the moment, everyone lying to each other to push their own agenda.

She watched as Sam pulled out his com, reading a message before telling everyone he needed to turn off the spider spawner. She has no idea how anyone believed that lie, but she was happy someone was there for Ranboo. The kids on this server need as many allies as they can get, no matter how surprising they are. Maybe the more surprising the ally, the better chance at protection they have.

From there it all dissolved into chaos and she almost wished she had managed to think of an excuse to leave. Dream and Tommy started arguing, the members of L’manburg backing Tommy up. Phil and Techno surprisingly backed Dream up, spewing about how the L’manburgians needed to be taught a lesson. Everyone was pointing fingers, each group blaming each other for different things and Puffy has had enough of it. Everyone in this world loved to point fingers and never took accountability for their own action and she was fed up with it.

“Would all of you just stop it? Did it ever occur to any of you that maybe it’s not just one persons fault as to why Tubbo left? I mean come on, you can’t all have your heads so far up your asses that you can’t acknowledge that maybe we all had done something to contribute to him leaving.” Everyone was quiet, Puffy not normally being one to yell.

“Sure, it may be some peoples fault more than others, but none of you are saints. All of you have done something that has hurt him, Tubbo still managing to smile through all the betrayal and hurt. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t leave here sooner. You’re all so caught up in what’s going on, you don’t even realize the destruction you’ve caused. You don’t teach children lessons by putting them in positions of power at such a young age, expecting them to excel and then give them merciless punishments if they don’t. Its’s honestly sickening what you’ve all put the children on this server through and I won’t fucking stand for it anymore.” She gives a pointed look to the adults on Dreams sides, the adults that were supposed to be Tommy and Tubbos family, before joining the L’manburgians.

“Any adult who has their head on straight, meet us in the meeting hall at sunset so we can have an actual conversation. In the mean time, we’ll be focusing on finding Ranboo. He’s a threat none of us can risk going missing.” Dream said, dismissing everything Puffy had just said. 

“A threat? He’s just a kid!” Puffy was not going to let them find and kill Ranboo.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand Puffy, but he’s dangerous even if he is just a kid. He plays both sides to get all the information he can. He’s mostly likely plotting everyone’s death as we speak. He knows too much and it would be beneficial to everyone if he was dead.” Dream waved off Puffy.

“Maybe try checking Logstedshire. He wouldn’t expect anyone to look for him there.” She yelled at turned backs, rolling her eyes as they paid no mind to what she said.

Puffy saw red at being dismissed, not one to be brushed off so easily. How was she the one who wasn’t making any sense? She watched stunned as Dream, Techno, Phil and Eret made their way back towards spawn. The citizens of the Badlands disappeared to who knows where, the group never being one for getting into the middle of wars. She looked at the rest of the group and knew they needed to make some sort of plan.

“Hbomb?” Niki spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Be our man on the inside? We need as much information about what they’re going to do as we can get. No one would suspect you with you and Eret living together and you never showing a specific loyalty.” Puffy knew the two were close, but she didn’t know if he would take the offer up. She was also surprised when Niki took the lead.

“Sure, I guess. I could just stay in the castle and message you what I find out.” Everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief when he agrees, although hesitantly. 

“I can work on making you god armour so if things go south you’ll be protected.”Punz offered. Puffy was a little cautious of him as well as Sapnap and George, but they need as much help as they can get.

“That would be great, thank you.” Hbomb graciously took the offer.

“They probably expect us to just stay here in L’manburg, but that just makes us sitting ducks for whatever lesson plan they have now that Tubbo is gone. We have no idea what’s coming, so I think that we should move to a secret base.” Niki suggested, looking around at everyone nodding their heads, agreeing with her. All except one.

“We can’t just leave L’manburg, Niki. Not after all we’ve done to keep the place standing.” Tommy was the only one to object leaving.

“Tommy, we can’t stay here. For all we know they could drop bombs on us in the middle of the night when we are all sleeping. Theres too many of us with only one life left and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to take that chance.” 

“What if Tubbo comes back. He won’t know where we went.”

“Tommy, I don’t think he’s coming back anytime soon. I’m really sorry.” Niki went over to the boy, pulling him into a hug, Fundy and Jack joining in.

Puffy knew it would be hard for the original L’manburgians to leave their country that they worked so hard to build and gain independence for. Everyone let the four have their moment, gathering in a circle a little ways away from them and discussing different areas they could find refuge in. They wanted to stay close so that if Tubbo did come back or if anything happened in the main area, they would only be a quick trip away, even quicker if they set up a nether portal.

“I don’t think setting up a nether portal would be the best idea. They would go through it as soon as they see it and would find us a lot quicker than if we didn’t have one.” Big Q reasoned.

“I agree, its too risky. I think the first direction they would check is towards Pogtopias, so I say our best bet is to go here.” Puffy pointed on the map.

“That looks good. We can always move farther away in case something happens and see if we can figure out how to hide a portal like Sam can.” Puffy understands why everyone made him Vice President. Sure he had moments where he acted on emotions instead of logic, but when he used his brain before his heart the man came up with great ideas. Even when following his heart he had sound plans even if they weren’t the smartest thing to do.

“We should probably move around at night. They’ll be looking for us above and underground, but they wont expect us to travel by sea.” George and Sapnap nodded at Punz, Sapnap being the first of the dream team to speak up.

“Punz is right. We have no one here who is well versed in sailing so they wont think about patrolling the ocean. We just have to travel far enough off the shores that they wont see us from land. Does anyone have a pen?” Puffy handed Sapnap hers and watched as he drew a line around the mainland.

“This should be far enough so they wont see us but close enough so we don’t hit rough seas.” Punz studied the map and nodded along with what Sapnap was saying.

“So its decided. Everyone pack your ender chest with your most important items and fill your backpack with travel essentials like food and maybe some potions in case we run into trouble. We’ll leave at midnight.” Puffy nodded as Quackity spoke, carefully studying he map they had drew lines all over.

“Hbomb, you should probably leave before we do so no one thinks you’re with us.” 

“You got it boss.” He tipped his hat towards Quackity. 

The original members joined them in their little planning circle and were filled in on the plan. The question of leadership came up, the air around them becoming tense. 

“We’ll figure it out when we reach our destination. For now let’s just work as a team and lookout for each other.” Niki suggested, the silence after she spoke seemed less tense than before.

“Let’s go gather the things we need. We’re wasting time just standing here.” Puffy said stretching her arms. She felt slightly bad for not backing Niki but leadership was the least of their current worries.

Puffy walks away, pulling out her com to message Sam. It was obvious he was helping Ranboo, not helping one side or the other. After the huge argument earlier in the day, most people pointing fingers at Ranboo for being a traitor, she figured she should at least warn them. Messaging Sam would be her best bet, if anyone caught her catching Ranboo she’d be cast aside too. Especially if they found out she gave the Dream team a fake location.

**you whisper to Awesamdude: You’re not a great lair Sam. Just be careful, okay? The Dream team are trying to hunt down Ranboo and I don’t want either of you to get hurt. I’ve made up some lie about Ranboo escaping to Logstedshire to try and buy you guys some time. I’m on your guys’ side. We cant let anymore children get hurt and they’ve made Ranboo public enemy number #1 to anyone who would listen.**

**Awesamdude whispers to you: meet me at my base asap. I couldn’t agree more. Thanks for buying us some time. I’m just getting back from meeting with Ranboo and am about to draft some protection strategies. delete this as soon as you finished reading this. We cant let anyone get a lead on us.**

Puffy deleted all of the messages, trying to think of something to respond with that wouldn’t be suspicious to anyone if they managed to get ahold of her com.

 **you whisper to Awesamdude: hey, is there anyway I could cop a few pumpkin pies?**  
She thought over the question before pressing send, already making up a story in her head about how she was trying to get food for their journey.

 **Awesamdude whispers to you: sure, feel free to grab some at any time** Puffy smiled, telling Niki she was going to gather supplies for food and walking towards the portal. She stopped at her house to make sure she had a boat to use for Sams ice path, debating messaging Tubbo on the way before deciding against it and focusing on the current task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i wrote the end of this with a splitting migraine while eating two slices of pizza. caffeine withdrawal is not a joke so don’t get addicted to super strong coffee kiddos. But for real, i haven’t been able to get my dunkin nitro coffee and extra caffeinated coffee for like a week because we’ve been getting snowstorm on top of snowstorm where i am, so ive had to settle for bleh my moms medium roast from the keurig, the closest store to me being out of dunkin dark roast pods as well because i have no luck.
> 
> not me siting for like thirty minutes trying to pick a title lmao
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this book. i’m really excited for this verse to finally be shaping up in the way ive planned since the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam :D

While Sam was waiting for Puffy, he gathered as many supplies as he could, constantly checking on the progress of his potions and farms so they could have enough books and maps. He hasn’t felt this restless in a long time, someone he once thought of as a friend now hunting down a teenager for no reason. Well, he might have a reason but none of them are justifiable when it comes to hunting down a teen only a few years older than Dreams own sister. He wonders if the man had thought about someone hunting down Drista before trying to hunt down Ranboo. He knows with how Dream was acting that the thought didn’t cross his mind, his own mind going back to focusing on the tasks at hand.

Sam is startled out of his manic work by his door opening, quickly pulling out his sword.

“Woah Sam. Its just me.” Sam relaxed as he saw Puffy.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just a little on edge. I was in the nether when we were messaging, Dream and Phil having a conversation about needing to find Ranboo.” He sheathed his sword and walked over to the woman, pulling her in a bit of a half hug.

“No worries, I get it. Did they say anything that could be useful?”

“Not really, no. Phil was just confused about why they needed to get Ranboo and Dream was using his memory book against him, saying that as long as he was free with it he had the power to take down the world. If the man is good at one thing, it’s fear mongering if even a powerhouse can fall for it.” Sam shook his head at the thought of two of the three most powerful men hunting down a teenager to presumably try and kill him.

“Yeah, he tried to pull the same shit back by the docks but thankfully no one followed him out. You’re welcome to join L’manburg by the way. We’re moving shop soon because Niki doesn’t want us to be sitting ducks in case Dream does decide to still blow the place up.” Sam listens as Puffy filled him in on what he missed while laying out maps and books.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m gonna try and lay as low as possible for a little bit. I’m the only one who knows where Ranboo is and if Dream finds out I don’t know what he’ll do. I’ll definitely try and help you guys from the shadows though. Where’s my pen?” Sam looks under the spread out papers, trying to find the pen he brought over to the table they were now at. 

“Here.” Puffy hands it to him.

“Thanks. So, I think we should probably set up some sort of alarm system so that if someone finds Ranboo or L’manburg who isn’t supposed to it can trigger an alarm to only the citizens and they can either get out or be prepared for a fight.” Sam started, going into detail about what materials he has and what materials they would need to get the job done. 

The two sat around the table for a while, tossing back and forth ideas on what could be the best defences or ways to make escape routes for both Ranboo and L’manburg. They eventually started resource gathering for all the supplies they needed, lighter conversation filling the air. 

Sam was grateful for the change of pace, his mind needing a break from going a mile a minute trying to think of the best ways to keep Ranboo safe and provided for. He made a promise to Tubbo that he would keep Ranboo safe even if the boy couldn’t hear it, the boy probably many worlds away. At least he was safe from all the war. Sam almost wanted to be away from it too.

“So, is Ranboo okay?” Puffy asked.

“He seemed okay when I went to see him earlier. He seemed more concerned about Tubbo than himself though.”

“Those two really need to start focusing on themselves. Both are too selfless for their own good. At least Ranboo has people to protect him. I hope that Tubbo has the same wherever he is.” 

“I’m sure he would love to hear from you.” 

“I almost messaged him earlier but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, I don’t know why.” 

“You should do it. Its not like you need to steer on the ice path back.” Puffy nodded at Sam, going back to getting red stone. 

The two were mining side by side in silence when Puffys com buzzed. Sam handed her a water bottle, Puffy thanking him before starting to type.

“So, I guess you’re wanted back?” 

“Yeah. I’ll message you when we get there. Mind if I actually take a few pies?” Sam laughed at the question, Puffy always able to lighten a dark mood. 

“Go for it. Remember what I taught you earlier okay? If you configure the system exactly as I showed you, nothing should go wrong or be exposed. Have a safe trip, okay?” Sam hugs Puffy, the woman wishing him well before setting off. 

Sam turned back around, continuing in his mine, swinging his pick axe trying to release some pent up tension instead of trying to gather materials. The burn in his arms felt good as he used brute strength against the stone, the crumble of it after each hit filling him with satisfaction. He hopes Puffy is being safe on the way back especially with his sighting of Dream and Phil earlier in the day. They would no doubt ask questions if they saw the big backpack they had prepared earlier with materials she would need for their contraption and potion ingredients.

Sams com buzzed a little white later, Puffy telling him that they were all safe. He didn’t realize how long he had been mining until he looked at the time on the top right of his com, eyes wide in shock. He guessed it made sense, never really one for being able to sit still when there was a chance at being productive. His mind drifts back to the final war for L’manburg, spending most of his time mining and gathering materials and slipping them into a chest he knew Tubbo would check often, not being allowed to help him out in the open. 

He grabs his water bottle from his pack and takes a swig before deciding to head back up. He had enough materials for now and he should probably go check on Ranboo at some point. As he walked up the stairs of the mine, he did a mental check of all the food he had lying around his base and rationing it into things he could give to Ranboo and things he could keep for himself. A quick trip to the cow pit before going to the kids island wouldn’t hurt anyone. When he gets to the top of his mine he sorts all his things into their respectful chests and hides the maps and books under a section of his floor so no one can find them. He then fills his bag with things he needs to start the work on the alarm system and packs some food for the journey and for Ranboo, leaving enough space for the beef he was gonna get.

As the door to his base opened, he was greeted with he sun rising and casting a warm glow into his cliff side base. He hops through the nether portal and makes his way towards the community one, messaging Puffy on the way.

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: glad you guys made it safely. I’m on my way to the cow pit so if you guys need any food, lemme know.**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: awesome! Just put some of it in a chest at my mushroom house and I’ll pick it up later. Everyone here loved the security system idea, by the way.**

**You whisper to CaptainPuffy: got it. I’m gad they like the idea. Depending on how big you guys end up making your underground town, it shouldn’t take more than a day and a half to set up.**

Sam looks up from his com to step through the portal when he hears someone calling his name.

“Hey, Sam! Where have you been?” Shit.

“Oh, I’ve just been back at my base doing some mining.” Sam turns around to face Dream, hoping the man didn’t see how full his bag was.

“Interesting. Well, Phil and I have been searching for a certain ender man hybrid. Do you by chance have any idea where he is?” 

“Um, not that I can think of.” How much more suspicious could he possibly get with that answer. He mentally hits himself knowing that Dream would pick up on how weird he was acting.

“Where are you going now?” 

“I’m going to the cow pit to collect food.”

“Cool, I’m coming with.” This was the last thing Sam needed to deal with right now. He had no idea how much food Ranboo currently had and was starting to internally panic.

“Sure, it’ll be like old times.” Sam slapped a smile on his face, going back first into the portal. Since he was the first through, he ran down the stairs and threw the contents of his pack into a random chest, waiting for Dream to come through.

“So, any other plans than going to the cow pit?” Dream asked while they were talking down the Prime Path, Sam letting out a mental breath of relief when he saw the tnt canons above L’manburg were being removed by Technoblade and Phil.

“No, not really. Maybe some more mining or trading, but nothing important. You’re taking down the canons from L’manburg?” Sam was curious about the next area they were going to place those canons.

“Yeah. Everyone with L’manburg has appeared to move somewhere. I was actually gonna try and find you when we bumped into each other. Is there any way to make some sort of red stone contraption where you can scan for heat signatures. My guess is that if we find the people of L’manburg, we’ll find Ranboo. They all have a soft spot for protecting kids.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure I can figure something out. I would need some materials though.” Sams head was spinning, fighting the urge to reach for his com and message Puffy or Ranboo. 

“I can get you whatever you need. Anyways, I’ve got to go see if anyone stuck around and see if they’ll help us find Ranboo.”

“Good luck with that. I’ll get back to you on the heat signature thing.” 

“Awesome. I knew you’d be loyal.” Dream threw a wave over his shoulder and Sam let out a breath of relief when the other man was far enough away. 

Sam finally reached the cow pit after what seemed like forever and killed at least half of them before rebreeding them. On his way back to the portal he pulled out his com and sent a message to Puffy, warning her about Dream trying to set a team up to find the people of L’manburg.

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: so, what’s the plan?**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: I’m gonna see if there was a way to only pick up animal heat signatures instead of human ones. If that works, i’ll message you and you should tell whoever is in charge about Dreams plan and make an animal pit somewhere far from where you guys are.**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: great, so we’ll be living on vegetables and bread.**

**You whisper to CaptainPuffy: that should be the least of your worries right now. It probably won’t be done for another week, so pick up the beef from your house when you can and kill as many animals as you can around there to stockpile for a while.**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: yeah well, sorry I like good food.**

Sam rolls his eyes as he puts his com away, opening Puffys door and placing a ton of beef in one of Puffys larger chests and leaving, making sure no one is watching. He heads back to the portal, letting out a soft cheer when all of his things were still in the chest where he left them, quickly refilling his bag and going through the portal. He was close to the end of the ice path when he saw someone standing at the portal.

“Hello Mr. Philza Minecraft. What can I do for you.” Sam is going to need some serious time in the mines after the day he’s been having.

“Oh, Dream mentioned you would be trading with some villagers today and sent some people out to see which villager farm you would go to.” 

“Phil, how long have you been waiting here?”

“A while. Dream is on his way though so we can wait for him to join.” Sam was ready to throw himself off the wall of the ocean monument and walked past Phil and sending him a salute before hopping through the portal.

“Where are you going? We should wait for Dream.” Phil was cut off as he was teleported to the jungle base. This was gonna be a problem if Dream is gonna keep having him followed. Sam walked over to where Tubbo kept secret chests in the tree line, one again hiding the things he needed to give to Ranboo as well as the things for the security alarm and went over to the villager area, random things he could trade with from Tubbos chest in hand. He pulled out his com, quickly messaging Ranboo to stay where he is, barely stuffing it back in his pocket in tome for Dream and Phil to enter the villager area.

**you whisper to Ranboo: DrsM and Ohol at tubbos jungle base, stay out and don’t move until I say so**

“So, why are you trading so far out?” Dream asked, leaning against the entrance.

“Nothing wrong with a change of scenery.” Sam tried, handing the villager some leather and sticks for emeralds.

“Uh huh. So, is it Ranboo or L’manburg who is close by?” Phil asked.

“The bamboo farm actually. I always feel really bad when I see people destroy Alyssas, so I come out here for bamboo so I can easily trade sticks. Plus I’m pretty sure L’manburg never moved, only the people.” Sam feels his com buzz and almost jumps. He really needs some better luck.

He had no idea what to do, just standing there trading with the villagers and putting the emeralds in his bag, Dream and Phil just staring at them. He wanted to just go back through the portal, but he knew the two would stick around and try to find something on the island and Sam can’t chance them stumbling upon the ocean monument. Then it hit him that Phil knew where the monument was.

He needed to get Ranboo out as soon as he could. For once, luck was actually on his side, Phils com going off and the man ushering Dream away as he explained there was an attack near the badlands. Sam waited until they left, going to grab his things and then making his way towards Ranboos island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos ready for daily updates for this fic? i know i am (not). i took yesterday to hibernate and woke up with some great story mapping for this fic. the chapters will be back and forth between sam and puffy, occasionally getting back to back chapters. theres a dsmp fic i read that i’m blanking on the name of that did the back and forth pov thing and i really liked it so i decided that i wanted to try it out instead of making a book for each puffy and sam, so i hope you guys like it. i will see you tomorrow :)
> 
> (side note: jordan and tubbos stream exclusive podcast at the end of the most recent fallen kingdom stream is my new comfort stream. fuck i love their dynamic)


	3. Chapter 3

Puffy was mining with Sam when her com went off, a message appearing from Niki on the screen. She gratefully took the water bottle Sam had handed her and took a sip before reading the message and typing back.

**Nihachu whispers to you: Puffy, where are you? You should head back soon.**

**you whisper to Nihachu: I was getting food for everyone. I’ll start heading back now.**

“So, I guess you’re wanted back?” 

“Yeah. I’ll message you when we get there. Mind if I actually take a few pies?” Sam laughed at the question, the mood getting slightly lighter again.

“Go for it. Remember what I taught you earlier, okay? If you configure the system exactly as I showed you, nothing should go wrong or be exposed. Have a safe trip, okay?” Puffy was surprised when Sam pulled her into a hug, quickly hugging him back before thanking him and starting to climb the stairs out of the mine. When she got up tp the surface she checked her com for the time and quickly packed her pack with everything she needed to build the red stone security system and some potion ingredients, hiding them under lots of pie in case she ran into Dream or Phil on the way back.

She pressed the button to open Sams door and was greeted with dark skies and mobs, quickly running to the portal and going through. On the short walk to the ice path, she thought about what Sam said about Tubbo liking hearing from her. She never spoke to the teen much, the boy keeping his circle close, but the times they did speak he seemed to like her. She placed a boat on the ice path, pulling out her com after setting off.

Puffy tried to send something, but she didn’t know what to say. Her mind was too preoccupied with everything else going on with L’manburg, Sam, and Ranboo. She put her com back in her pocket, mind swirling with so many things. She reached the end of the ice path and surveyed the area before hopping down next to the portal and slipping through, thankful no one else was in the nether. When she exited, the skies were dark and she carefully made her way over to L’manburg. The last thing she needed was to get caught sneaking around when so much was on the line. 

She finally made it to the meet up spot, Niki giving her a once over before pulling her in for a hug, 

“You were gone for so long that I was starting to get worried when I messaged you.” Niki said into the hug.

“I was just getting food and potion ingredients, okay? I must’ve lost track of time in the nether.” She explained making sure to not mention Sam.

“Okay, well everyone is getting ready and making sure everything is in place for leaving.”

“How’s Tommy doing?”

“As well as he can be, I guess. He’s not happy about leaving L’manburg but he understands that staying here isn’t a good idea. I think he also realizes that us leaving will make L’manburg less of a target.” Niki started to lead Puffy to the boats that seemed to be getting a last once over and everyone dividing up supplies.

“That’s good. Well, I have a ton of pie we can distribute.” She pulled one of the pies out of her bag.

“Pie really?”

“I can always come back and go to the cow pit or something. I’m very good at doing things on a low profile.” Which was true. She learnt how to sneak around from one of the best. 

“I just don’t want you to be caught.” Niki fussed as Puffy offered pies to anyone who wanted some.

“I know. Don’t worry, I know how to take care of myself,” Puffy promised her fiancée.

“Its almost time.” Punz called out from the edge of the docks.

“I’m gonna go say goodbye to L’manburg one last time.” Niki parted with Puffy, the girl going towards the place she had once called home.

Puffy took a deep breath and looked around the docks, running her fingers against their support beams. If there was one thing she missed from past worlds, it was sailing with her crew. She missed them all so much and hoped they were looking over them during their journey tonight. Son enough everyone was gathered on the docks going over the plan one final time before staring to board the boats. 

Puffy got in a boat with Niki and Tommy, tightly following Punz as they left the docks. One thing she liked about where they were moving to was the fact that they were surrounded by ocean, giving her a chance to sail more. The ride was tense, people either quiet or whispering the fear of someone hearing them making even the loudest of the group quiet. Puffy hoped Sam managed to pull himself out of the mine and go to bed. She didn’t want him to overwork himself.

“Guys, we need to turn off the lanterns now.” Punz whisper yelled looking down at his com. Everyone quickly followed his orders, Sapnap and George asking why.

“Hbomb messaged me saying that they were getting close to the shore. They wont be able to see us this far out using their lanterns but if we left them on they would just barely be able to spot us. We cant take that chance.” Everyone was quiet for the rest of the journey.

A little while later, they saw the land that they were heading towards, some cheers ringing out as they got close.

“Land ho!” Puffy yelled, her pirate instincts taking over as she separated from the tightly formatted group and sailing in circles around them, Niki and Tommy hugging each other yelling from the ride Puffy was taking them on. 

They reached the shore minutes later, everyone being happy to finally be on land again. Once everyone was on land, they made groups and started gathering materials. Puffy was chopping down a tree when Sapnap came up to her. 

“So, a sailor huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve had a little bit of experience.” Puffy puts down her axe and leans against the tree.

“That definitely looked like more than a little bit.” Sapnap took out his own axe, starting to chop down a tree next to Puffy.

“I was the captain of a ship for a while. We sailed many worlds and helped four hero’s save their world. Sadly, that was the last time we ever sailed as a whole crew. We lost one in battle, her brother not able to leave the land she died in, wanting to stay with her forever.” Puffy picked up her axe and gave her tree one last swing, the tree falling down.

“I’m sorry for your loss. Do you still talk with the brother?”

“We used to talk a lot but he stopped responding a few years ago.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Anyways, I just wanted to say you were a good sailor and that it could be really handy for when we need to get to the mainland for supplies and things. I didn’t mean to bring something rough up.” 

“You’re fine, I’ve moved past it. Thank you for the compliment. I’m sorry about all this stuff with Dream. How are you feeling? I know its not easy.” Puffy moved to sit down on a nearby log, Sapnap following and sitting down next to her.

“It’s tough but i’m managing pretty well. I’m definitely handing it better than George is. I think we’re both just hoping that it ends with him alive and in a better mental state than dead, but I think theres a slim chance of that.” Sapnap sighed.

“Hey, we’re a community here. I’m sure whoever ends up in charge of New L’manburg will take your and Georges suggestions seriously. I think killing him would be the obvious last resort.” 

“You would think, but with the amount of people he’s wronged I don’t think anyone is thinking rationally. Especially after he has tried to convince people to hunt down a teenager and do god knows what to him.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, if it counts for anything, I’ll try and vouch for you guys when I can.” Puffy offered.

“Thanks, that means a lot. I know that we don’t really seem trustworthy but George and I can both agree that the way Dream is acting is a serious problem.” Puffy respects Sapnap. She doesn’t know what she would do if someone she was so close to turned into a ruthless tyrant. 

“We should probably start heading back. The sun is starting to rise.” Sapnap spoke up after a while.

“Yeah, okay. I have one last question before we go.” Puffy blurted out not knowing if she would have this opportunity again.

“Shoot.” 

“Is Sam loyal?”

“He’s one of the most loyal trustworthy people I know. Why?”

“I was just wondering since he’s probably on Dreams side.”

“Oh, right. Well, I guess were just gonna have to cross that bridge when we get to it.” Sapnap stood up, offering a hand to Puffy and helping her up before starting to walk back to the area they all decided to meet up at.

If there was one thing that Puffy knew is that Sam was loyal to Tubbo and that loyalty shifted to Ranboo. She assumes that Tubbo asked him to help his friend out knowing that no one was happy about the things they were told was in the memory book. She wonders how much of that Dream made up because Tubbo wasn’t immediately at Ranboos throat after reading it.

When they get to the meeting area, they see some people sitting around a campfire, others climbing up a ladder and going to join them.

“Hey guys! We were just talking about how we thought making an underground base would be the best bet since we are still kind of close to the mainland.” Quackity walked over to them, pulling them by the arm towards where everyone was sitting.

“That reminds me, I have a suggestion about a security system we could set up so that if anyone got within an x amount of blocks we would be alerted and we can prepare to attack or run.” 

“That’s sick. Do you know how to set it up or would it be a trial and error kind of thing?”

“I mostly know how to set the thing up. I’ve only ever done it for smaller areas so the only trial and error would be making sure the red stone is properly placed for a larger one but I’m sure ill be able to figure it out.”

“That’s great, thanks Puffy.” Fundy said.

“So, lets get down to some of the more gritty business. Here we have a hat and some pens and paper. I want everyone to write down who they think would be the best leader of New L’manburg. It will not be a presidency but more of a figurehead who makes the final call on things. Last thing, no voting for yourself.” Niki passed out the pens and slips of paper to everyone as she explained the way it would work.

Oh seemed like a logical idea instead of having candidates. They had a short amount of time and needed a leader as soon as they could so that in case they somehow get attacked, they have someone to turn to that will call the shots. Puffy though about every person surrounding her and made a pros and cons list in her head, before writing down her preferred leader and tossing it into the hat. She felt her com ping, taking it out after making sure no one was watching.

**Awesamdude whispers you: glad you guys made it safely. I’m on my way to the cow pit so if you guys need any food, lemme know.**

**you whisper to Awesamdude:awesome! Just put some of it in a chest at my mushroom house and I’ll pick it up later. Everyone here loved the security system idea, by the way.**

**Awesamdude whispers to you.: got it. I’m gad they like the idea. Depending on how big you guys end up making your underground town, it shouldn’t take more than a day and a half to set up.**

Puffy smiled at the messages appreciating all the help that Sam was giving and putting her com back into her pocket. She walked over to the little table that was set up, grabbing some food for breakfast. Puffy watches as one by one everyone else puts their paper into the hat until everyone has gone. Niki and Quackity count the votes as Tommy and Punz put out the fire, the sun now providing enough heat to get rid of the nights chill.

“The new leader of L’manburg is, Niki!” Quackity raises Nikis hand, congratulating her on the win.

“Thank you guys for making me the leader. Big Q came in second so, Big Q, will you be my second in command?” Niki asks.

“Of course. It will be an honour.” Everyone clapped for the new leaders. Puffy finding two a great and balancing leadership team. 

“Okay, lets start digging out the underground base to that Puffy can set up the security system asap.” Niki gracefully takes the lead, Quackity regrouping everyone and telling them who would be on mining duty, base duty and food duty. 

The day was passed with chatter, working and some goofing off every now and then, especially when everyone was called over for lunch.

“Guys get up here! Its snowing!” Fundy yelled from the top of the ladder. Everyone filed up the ladder, looking around at the falling snow. She watches as everyone is having a good time in the snow, catching a glimpse of arctic foxes watching them from a hill nearby. She smiles knowing that the people of L’manburg needed a break and looks back over to where the foxes were only to find them missing. Puffy makes a mental note to find them later and tame one, Niki still missing mushroom after he sadly passed.

“Puffy, come play in the snow with us!” Niki threw a snowball at her, goggling her head off at Puffys face of surprise. 

“Oh, I’m gonna get you.” Puffy picked up some snow and started to pack it into a ball, running after Niki and joining in on the snowball fight.

Walls had quickly been put up, a whole on snowball war happening. Puffy was hiding behind one of the walls, peaking and waiting for a chance to hit someone when her com went off again. She rolled her eyes at the disruption. She threw her snowball, barely missing Sapnap and ducked back behind the wall to check her com. Was a minute of peace to much to as for?

 **Awesamdude whispers to you: dreams side trying to find you, asked me to make a heat signature machine to help find. Said yes was pressured, trying to think of ways to sabotage it**

Oh fuck. Now was really not the time for this. They just started to settle down and the last thing they needed was another war that none of them were ready for. Puffy quickly messaged Sam back.

you whisper to Awesamdude: so, what’s the plan?

Awesamdude whispers to you: I’m gonna see if there was a way to only pick up animal heat signatures instead of human ones. If that works, i’ll message you and you should tell whoever is in charge about Dreams plan and make an animal pit somewhere far from where you guys are.

you whisper to Awesamdude: great, so we’ll be living on vegetables and bread.

Awesamdude whispers to you: that should be the least of your worries right now. It probably won’t be done for another week, so pick up the beef from your house when you can and kill as many animals as you can around there to stockpile for a while.

you whisper to Awesamdude: yeah well, sorry I like good food.

you whisper to Awesamdude: is there anything else we can do in the meantime? 

Puffy waits for a response and gets nothing. She starts to worry for a minute before calming herself and coming up with real reasons as to why he wasn’t responding, like he was with Ranboo or something. Puffy looked up from her com and realized that the snowball fight had ended, people starting to go back to their tasks. Puffy stands up and makes her way back underground for base digging duty. She grabbed her pick from where she left it before lunch and started to mine out the wall she was working out to the permit er they set, focusing her spinning brain on mining.

Everyone got back into the rhythm of work, people taking turns singing some songs when the ground shook a little bit before shaking a lot. Everyone in the base turned to look at each other, no one having any answers as to why the ground would be shaking. Suddenly, everyone with above ground jobs cam rushing down, yelling about a flash before they heard a boom and a plume of smoke started to rise on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday, it was a day and a half.
> 
> first off, my heart goes out to the people of Hanau Germany. i have no idea if any of you are even from germany but i still felt like it should be mentioned.
> 
> second, if any of you are from texas, i hope you’re doing well with all the snow. as someone from the northeast who gets snow every year, you guys are doing as well as you can for a state who wasnt prepared for this. also, sorry you’re senator is a dickwad who went to fucking cancun.
> 
> lastly, the fundy issue. like i said yesterday was a day and a half. i 100% fundy should make a statement (as well a s KSI) regarding the jokes made during the jackbox stream. i also want to point out the double standard for the golden boys of the fandom. i remember during the first episode of tales, domestic abuse survivors and sex workers were speaking up against insensitive jokes towards both subjects and the fandom attacked them and sent them hate for trying to ‘cancel’ karl and quackity (the two who made survivors and sex workers so uncomfortable that they left stream) when all they were doing was trying to hold them accountable. you do not get to pick and choose which creators are expected to be held accountable. i dont know what ever happened with the tales drama or if they ever spoke out on it (let me know in the comments) but if they didnt then you cant be holding one creator accountable with letting other off without a scratch. i’ll be honest, i didnt watch the jackbox stream so can someone tell me if someone like told them off for making such jokes because if no one did then they’re just enablers of the whole situation making it just as bad.
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys have a good day/night. the next chapter should be out later today because ive been using my time not posting this one to work on the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be honest, i finished this after my rant on let’s have a discussion so the end is might have slightly more typos than usual. i was lowkey rage writing so, sorry about that :)

Sam immediately pulled out his com once he was in the boat and on the right course to Ranboos house to see if the attack was from L’manburg only to start panicking even more.

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: are you okay? was that you who attacked the smp area?**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: no it wasn’t me. I’m currently on my way to Ranboo.**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: who do you think it was??**

**You whisper to CaptainPuffy: If it wasn’t you guys and it wasn’t us, the only other people who could do it is the Badlands.**

If there was one group who would take advantage of the situation at hand, it would be the badlands. They had their own agenda separate from everyone else and would be happy that they could get what they wanted done now that the attention was focused everywhere but them. He could deal with Bad and everyone later. He just needed to get to Ranboo now.

He sails past the ocean monument and a few islands before stumbling across one with a house on it. Bingo. Sam directs the boat to shore, quickly tying it up before running into the house. 

“Ranboo!” He called out, getting no answer.

“Ranboo! Its just me. Where are you?” Sam got really concerned when there was still no response and ran up the stairs trying to find the kid.

“Ranboo this isn’t funny! Please answer me! I need to get you out of here. Phil is with Dream and will probably lead him to the ocean monument when they can’t find you anywhere.” 

“Phils with Dream?” Oh thank god.

“Yeah, he’s with Dream. They’re trying to find you. I’ll be honest when I say I don’t know why. All they’ve said to me is that you’re a threat which I don’t buy for a second.” 

“How do I know you’re not with them?” 

“Because I promised Tubbo that I would protect you.” A few seconds later Ranboo appeared out of nowhere making Sam jump.

“Fine. Where are we going?” Ranboo starts putting things in his ender chest and bag.

“Lets hide out at my base for a little bit. I’ve got plenty of room. We just have to be careful on the way. Theres been an attack on the Dream SMP lands from who we think is the Badlands.”

“We?” 

“Puffy and I have this alliance thing going on.”

“But aren’t you with the Badlands?”

And honestly, Sam didn’t know if he would still consider himself apart of the Badlands anymore. He hadn’t really had any of his goals align with theirs in a while, let alone publicly side with them. For the Manburg Pogtopia war, he technically sided with Dream, no one other than Tubbo knowing that he was gathering resources for Pogtopia the whole time. With Ranboo just staring at him, waiting for an answer, he knew that if they were gonna try and side with Dream and help with hunting down Ranboo or L’manburg he wouldn’t be on their side and would make his opposition know.

“No, I’m not with them anymore.” He finally answered.

“You sure about that? Took you a while to answer.” 

“I’m sure. I was just thinking about when I stopped really associating myself with them. Anyways, we need to get going while they’re still distracted by what’s going on.” Ranboo nodded and followed Sam out of the house, the two hopping into the boat and back towards the jungle base.

“We’re gonna travel to my base on the nether roof so theres less of a chance of us running into anyone.” Sam explained while they were in the boat.

“So, when did you stop associating with he Badlands?” Ranboo went back to the previous topic. 

“Probably during the Manburg Pogtopia war. They stayed out of the whole thing, I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“I like knowing things.”

“Uh huh. I didn’t technically stay out of it because I was gathering materials for Tubbo and Pogtopia. Provided them with lots of gunpowder for fireworks and gave Tubbo a bunch of potions before the fight.” Sam explained. Sometimes he forgets that Ranboo hasn’t been here for long, joining a day after the war happened. He wonders if Ranboos take on things would be different had he been there since the beginning of L’manburg or even just after the first war.

“So you were on Pogtopias side?” 

“No, I was on Dreams. Not because I wanted to be but Dream called in a favour and I thought that if I sided with him then I could take some of the targeting off of Tubbo and Tommy.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes and no? The whole war was messy and the sides blurred really quickly. No one really died during the actual fighting except for Karl. He’s not the best at pvp.” Sam laughed as he pulled the boat ashore, happy that no one was around, and dragging Ranboo through the portal behind him. They hopped in a boat and took the ice bridge back to the nether roof opening and started to walk to the coordinates where Sam knew his base was.

“And after the fighting is when Schlatt died or did he die during the fighting?” 

“Did no one fill you in on what happened when you got here?” Sam would’ve thought Tubbo or someone told Ranboo of how everything went down or at least told him the basics.

“I mean kind of? My memory book has the basic history of what happened but none of the fine details. I know Wilbur started L’manburg from a drug cartel, there was a war, they won independence and held an election where Schlatt won and exiled Tommy and Wilbur. Then there was a festival where Tubbo was executed and then a final war.” Sam nodded as he listened to the basics of how the world got to where it was when Ranboo joined. 

“Wow, you really just got the basics. To answer your question, it happened after the fighting. Dream called Wilbur aside and they had some conversation and everyone piled into the van, Wilbur telling everyone to stand down. There was a lot of arguing and Schlatt threw a bottle at Fundy and he had a stroke or heart attack. We never figured out which one it was as far as I know.” Sam wished there was a body so they could figure out what actually happened to the man.

“Oh, that sounds not fun.”

“It was something to watch, that’s for sure.” 

“I didn’t know you had a nether roof entrance to your base.” Ranboo changed the subject.

“Oh, yeah. I made it a while back in case of an emergency and I needed to get out of a messy situation. You’re actually the first one to know about it.” 

“Tubbo didn’t know?”

“No. He has a habit of showing people things that are supposed to be secret.” Sam laughs thinking about how excited Tubbo would get over secrets.

“Yeah, he does have a tendency to do that.”

“So, I’m thinking we built you a secret room inside my base. Maybe dig a hall to the other side of the mountain so you can have windows and stuff. It’s a pretty big mountain and no one has had enough encouragement to get to the other side so i’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I don’t do well with small enclosed dark spaces.”

“No one does, kid. We can get started on it later. I’ll let you settle in and familiarize yourself with the surrounding land and I’m gonna go check up on what’s happened at the mainland.” Sam says as they reach the hole in the nether roof. 

“Are you sure no one will come while you’re out?”

“Yeah, Phil seemed pretty freaked out at the message so I’m assuming it’ll take a while to deal with.”

“So why do you need to be there?” 

“I’m trying to convince Dream that I’m on his side so he wont suspect that I’m on your side. Tubbo wants you safe and I will make sure that you are.” Sam wasn’t gonna fail another kid.

“Fine. Go ahead, I’ll be fine. Will you just keep me in the loop? I hate feeling like people won’t tell me things because of the book.” 

“Yeah, of course. We’ll go through the portal together and I’ll give you my hoe before heading out.”

“Sounds good.”

The two went through the portal, ending up in front of Sams house. Sam lead Ranboo to the door and showed him which grass patch to hoe to reveal the door before hopping back through the portal to go to the mainland. Once he was on the ice bridge, he pulled out his com and sent a message to Puffy, his brain going through different scenarios of what happened.

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: i’m on my way to the dream smp lands to see what’s going on**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: meet me at the weird arena area by Fundys not a secret base**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: you sure you wanna come over?**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: Bad and I were close. If he has something to do with what’s going on, I want to know.**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: okay, sounds good. I’ll see you there**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course the week i want to do daily updates, everything goes down. there was drama, ranboos charity stream, chess games, family birthday zoom things, tubbo jordan content, stardew content, lore and figuring out that my arms and only my arms are allergic to band aids??? what’s my luck. benadryl is one hell of a drug thats for sure.
> 
> anyways, i’m gonna go work on chapter 5. if you want to know my opinions on all the drama and the new lore, chapters 3 and 4 of lets have a discussion is the place for you. see you soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

No one knows what’s going on, a few people working on digging a room a tad bit deeper in case there was another suspected bomb went off somewhere near them.

“Theres literally no way it could’ve been someone here and everyone over there is on Dreams side. There has so be some new member that managed to go undetected and set off some explosion.” Niki reasoned over everyone’s panicked yelling and pointing fingers.

“How would that even happen though?” Fundy asked,

“I don’t know, but maybe Tubbos weird portal messed with some of the world functions. We never got a message about Tubbo leaving the world.” 

“To be fair, the portal did look other worldly.” Punz spoke up.

“So that means a new potential threat that we don’t know the power of. If we have one more super power joint the world and turn against us, I’m gonna lose my shit.” Quackity said.

Puffy felt her com go off, hoping that Sam was responding to her message. If it wasn’t him and it wasn’t them, then they were going to have a big problem.

**you whisper to Awesamdude: are you okay? was that you who attacked the smp area?**

**Awesamdude whispers to you: no it wasn’t me. I’m currently on my way to Ranboo.**

**you whisper to Awesamdude: who do you think it was??**

**Awesamdude whispers to you: If it wasn’t you guys and it wasn’t us, the only other people who could do it is the Badlands.**

How could anyone have managed to overlook the Badlands. They would be the only reasonable option left. They never side with anyone during conflicts so why would this time be different? With half of the world trying to hunt down a kid and the other half fighting for survival, now would be a perfect time for them to carry out their own plan for power.

“Puffy, you okay? Did someone message you?” Niki asked, scaring the life out of Puffy, reaching for the com she was holding.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just checking to see if anyone from the mainland said anything in global chat.” Puffy quickly deleted her messages with Sam and passed her com over to Niki.

“Nope, nothing. I wonder if they’re confused as to what happened as well.” Puffy held her breath, hoping with everything in her that Sam didn’t message her while Niki was holding the com.

“Yeah, they’re probably checking it out right now.” Puffy grabbed her com back and put it in her pocket again.

“Puffy, are you sure you’re okay?” Niki fussed.

“Yeah, it’s just theres some people who we’ve overlooked who never liked to join sides in major conflicts.”

“Who?” Quackity butted into the conversation.

“The Badlands?” Puffy answered in more of a question.

“I thought they were with Dream?” 

“No Quackity, she might be onto something. They’re against Dream as much as we are, Dream never letting Bad and Skeppy getting permission to take over the land they wanted. That’s why they came to us, remember?” Sapnap defended Puffy taking her by surprise.

“But do we really think they would take advantage of this whole thing just so they can gain some land?”

“I mean with Dream splitting his time between finding Ranboo and probably us, what’s stopping them from taking it by force? I’d say it’s the perfect opportunity.” Sapnap shrugs.

“So the Badlands would be Bad, Skeppy, Ant and Sam?” Niki asked.

“If anything its only Bad, Ant, and Skeppy. Sams too loyal to Dream to side with the Badlands. I mean, he fought with us against y’all during the Manburg Pogtopia war.”Punz reinforced Sapnaps earlier point to Puffy about Sams loyalty to Dream. Puffy had no idea how to explain why she and Sam were teamed up if they were ever caught.

“Oh, Sams one hundred percent with Dream. The only way he would be with us now is if Tubbo was here, but that’s a big if. Even then, we wouldn’t be in this position to begin with.” Sapnap agreed.

“Well, what do we think they blew up?”

“L’manburg.” 

“Why do you think they blew up L’manburg?” Puffy watched as everyone was talking, trying to think of a way to sneak out of the base. She needed to warm him about everyone thinking he was on Dreams side. The way they had planned, if anyone who is suspected to be on Dreams side got too close, they would be killed on sight or captured for questioning depending on how important they thought the person was.

“Puffy?”

“What?” Puffys head snapped up.

“I asked how you though of the Badlands.” Niki repeated the question.

“They were the only people no one brought up earlier and they didn’t stick with us or Dream so I just kind of threw the thought out there.”

“Uh huh, so you don’t have any sort of inside information coming in?”

“What?”

“You know that we have Hbomb on the inside. Is there any reason for us to believe that you’re here on an inside mission?”

“Niki, I’m literally your fiancé. Did you all hit your heads and manage to forget the fact that I basically told Dream to fuck off? I’m not here on any ulterior motive and I don’t have anyone anywhere as an insider.” Puffy defended herself against the baseless accusations. She looks over at everyone watching the small lovers quarrel. 

“Are you guys serious right now? Do you actually believe that I’m some spy for someone? What the fuck?” Puffy climbed the ladder ignoring shouts about how it may not be safe for them to leave.

She went over to her boat and hopped in, sailing away from the island they now called home. She calmed down as the wind blew though her hair, sailing always being a source of peace for her. After sailing far enough, she relaxed in the boat, letting it drift. She doesn’t understand how it all turned on her so quickly when she’s tried to be everything but suspicious.

To be fair, she wasn’t exactly being one hundred percent truthful, but Sam was seen as a Dream loyalist in everyone’s eyes and he just didn’t want to publicly be on a side which was perfectly fine with Puffy. After the conversation earlier though, she knew that if she and Sam got caught bu anyone from L’manburg then they were fucked especially since she has managed to make herself suspicious by making a reasonable suggestion.

Puffy was working herself back up when she felt her com buzz.

**Nihachu whispers to you: where are you? Please come back Puffy**

**you whisper to Nihachu: i’ll come back when i’m ready. I’m not exactly in the mood to be surrounded by people who think i’m some sort of traitor.**

**Nihachu whispers to you: you’ve got to understand that we have had traitors before so we’re just extra cautious**

**you whisper to Nihachu: I know but the fact that y’all hopped on me after I made a perfectly reasonable suggestion is bullshit. You guys were coming up with reasons as to why Tubbo and his portal out of here somehow caused a magical disturbance so someone could get in undetected when we all know the Badlands who never team up with anyone now had a free chance at getting what they want**

**Nihachu whispers to you: but they’re close with Dream so it was easy to assume that they would be on his side**

**you whisper to Nihachu: the last thing we need to do right now is to assume things. The Badlands have never directly aligned themselves with Dream so for them to randomly switch to his side makes no sense whatsoever.**

Puffy rolled her eyes, the conversation not going anywhere. Sure, she felt bad for arguing with Niki, but the woman didn’t even defend her. She really wanted to ignore the new message that popped up on the screen but she also knew that they needed to solve whatever was going on between them. Puffy was surprised to see that the message was from Sam and not Niki.

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: i’m on my way to the dream smp lands to see what’s going on**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: meet me at the weird arena area by Fundys not a secret base**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: you sure you wanna come over?**

**CaptainPuffy whispers to you: Bad and I were close. If he has something to do with what’s going on, I want to know.**

**you whisper to CaptainPuffy: okay, sounds good. I’ll see you there**

Fixing things with Niki could wait a little longer. Puffy stood up and maneuvered the boat to face back into the direction she came, quickly making her way back to the mainland. Theres no way that anyone from L’manburg would even think about leaving their new home when there was an explosion, but Puffy was really curious to see if it was in fact the Badlands who attacked. 

She sailed the boat around the island until she reached a shore that was close enough to Fundys old base that she could make a quick escape if needed. She walked over to Fundys base, throwing a panic pearl when she hear footsteps. Her pearl landed just by the wall of the area, Puffy letting out a small huff when she hit the ground. 

She walked around to the back of the arena and Saw sam leaning against it, typing on his com.

“Sam!” 

“Hey Puffy! Long time no see. You look like you’ve had a long day.” Sam put his com away and walked towards her, the two meeting in the middle.

“Don’t even get me started. You messaging Ranboo?”

“Yeah. Phil and Dream were too close to where he was so I moved him over to my place temporarily. I think we’re gonna find a good biome for him in the next couple of days depending on if he wants to stay with me long term or not.” 

“Good luck with that. Oh, by the way, apparently you’re a ‘Dream loyalist.’” Puffy rolled her eyes.

“A what?” Sam looked super confused.

“A Dream loyalist. Punz and Sapnap have this idea that you’re loyal to Dream because of how long you’ve been friends.”

“So they think I’m some sort of monster? Do they not realize that the only people who are actually against them are Techno, Dream, and Phil? Not everyone is out to get them. And why the hell would I team up with someone who is hunting down literal children? It makes even less sense because before all of this I was technically with the Badlands.” Sam started to ramble when they heard voices, immediately silencing the two.

“See, I told you it would work.”

“I never doubted you! But yeah, that was pretty cool. Maybe they’ll finally take us seriously.”

“I wonder where Sam is. Theres a few people I would like to put in prison right about now.” 

“He’s probably with Dream. You know how close they were.”

Puffy held Sam down, the man looking like he was about to fight everyone, and that was a fight they would not win.

“Ant, go see if you can find out what Sams up to. We need to see if he’s on our side or not.”

“You got it, Bad. I’ll go check his base.” Puffy and Sams eyes widened, Sam pulling out his com and speed typing a message to Ranboo.

“We’ve done good, Skeppy. If this all works out then we will have all the power we wanted.”

“So, it was you guys.” Puffy was about to slam her head into the wall behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee, went MIA for a few days to catch up on vault hunters, sorry. i just want to be caught up for the finale in a couple weeks.
> 
>  **announcements** :  
> i’ve made a my own stan twitter account so feel free to follow. i love talking with you guys in the comments so i thought making a twitter was a good idea :)  https://twitter.com/justajulia_   
> you might also get some cool fic related content posted on there so keep an eye out
> 
> anyways, have a good day/night and i’ll see you guys in the next update


	6. Chapter 6

“Ant go see if you can find out what Sams up to. We need to see if he’s on our side or not.”

“You got it, Bad. I’ll go check his base.” Puffy and Sams eyes widened, Sam pulling out his com and speed typing a message to Ranboo.

 **you whisper to Ranboo: hide ASAP! Ant frost is on his way to the base right now, so either run or hide!!!!**

“We’ve done good, Skeppy. If this all works out, then we will have all the power we wanted.”

“So, it was you guys.” Sam has decided that luck doesn’t exist. 

“Puffy, we should get inside the arena. They could walk around the corner at any second.” Sam whispered. Puffy nodded and the two carefully scaled the wall and jumped in.

“Dream, it’s nice to see you.” Bad said.

“Let’s go to the center arch thing. Theres enough leaves that we should be covered.” Puffy pointed at the arch, Sam agreeing. They quietly made their way to the arch, climbing up it and laying down so they were facing the commotion.

“I was in the middle of something important when I was told we were under attack. What’s your deal?” 

“My deal? Dream, my good friend Dream, is it not obvious what my deal is? We’ve wanted land for the Badlands since we’ve formed. What better time to take it than when you’re too occupied trying to find a child and a nation?”

“I don’t have time for your shit Bad. You’re not getting that land and its final, it’s always been final. I don’t give a fuck if you bomb L’manburg over and over again, it’s less word for us anyways. Just know that even though my attention isn’t currently on you guys, that doesn’t mean I couldn’t take you down In a heartbeat if I wanted to.” Dream spoke very calmly, sending shivers down his spine. If there was one thing he was able to admire about the man it was the fact that he could get any point across even in a level tone. 

“You see, you say that, but we’ve been preparing. Your mind has been so preoccupied with other things that you didn’t even notice how we’ve slowly been gathering materials and figuring out who’s on our side and who isn’t. There are people willing to fight with us you know. Sure they may be caught up in your little thing right now but if we teamed up, you would lose every time.” Bad threatened Dream, Skeppy standing dutifully by his side. 

“You see, you think I don’t notice but I do. Trust me I do. I’m prepared for any fight that’s coming whether its just you guys or the Badlands teaming up with L’manburg. I have the bug guns, a side made of superpowers. If you think you’re gonna win, you’re not. You’re just leading your people into unnecessary death.” Dream threatened right back.

Sam and Puffy watched as they went back and forth, surprised that the Badlands blew up L’manburg. Sam kind of understands it, the land being a big point of who currently has power in the server. As much as he hated to admit it, blowing up L’manburg was a massive show of power. 

“We should go before they figure out we’re here. We can probably make it over to L’manburg and survey the damage. I’m sure they would want to know. ” Sam whispered to Puffy.

“Yeah, that sounds good. The last time I spoke with bad he didn’t have enough tnt to make a massive crater but who knows if there was still some undetonated tnt left.”

Puffy and Sam carefully descended the towers, making as little noise as possible before sprinting towards L’manburg. They slowed down a bit when they were sure no one was around and rounded the corner that lead to L’manburg, Tommys house coming into view. As they got closer they could see that his house wasn’t fully intact, a small explosion probably causing it.

“Tommy is not going to be happy about this.” Puffy turned to Sam.

“I mean, it has been a lot worse. This just looks like a small explosion.” Sam shrugged.

The two continued down the prime path, seeing that L’manburg still stood. They kept walking, wondering what could’ve caused so much panic that Dream and Phil rushed to get back, leaving Sam. They surveyed all of L’manburg, seeing that it all looked intact.

“Sam? Puffy? What are you two doing here?” They quickly turned around, weapons drawn.

“Jesus christ, Hbomb. Don’t just scare us like that.” Puffy put away her sword, Sam keeping his out.

“Puffy?” He asked.

“It’s fine Sam. He’s a spy for L’manburg.” Puffy reassured him, Sam hesitantly putting away his own sword. If Puffy said Hbomb was safe, who was he to question it.

“You guys shouldn’t be here. If they catch you it won’t be good.” He warned.

“We were just trying to figure out what got bombed.”

“Yeah, back in New L’manburg the people above ground said they saw a giant smoke plume an the ground was shaking a tiny bit.” Sam looked at her concerned not knowing that any of that happened.

“They blew up the docks.” Hbomb pointed over to where Tubbos docks were. Sure enough, they were no longer there, the surrounding water creating a waterfall into the crater.

“Fuck.” Sam cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to tell Tubbo about what happened when he finally responded to his and Ranboos messages.

“Yeah, they don’t know who attacked but from your reactions i’m assuming it wasn’t us. Also, when did Sam join us? Dream seemed to think Sam was on their side.” Hbomb said.

“It was the Badlands. We almost ran into the them and Dream on the way here. I’m also not technically on any side but Puffy and I are allied making me kind of allied with L’manburg but from the shadows. No one over there actually knows that I’m helping them.” Sam tried to explain without mentioning that hes hiding one of the most wanted people on the server at his base.

“Interesting. Just be careful, okay?” The two nodded as Hbomb left them to go check out the damage on their own. They carefully walked towards where the docks were, making sure to check for any undetonated tnt, and walking around the crater that didn’t have water.

“Wow, they really got this place good.” Sam commented.

“Yeah. Its really kind of sad. This was one of the only places that hadn’t been destroyed by the wars.” Sam looked over at Puffy, his mind doubling down on the conclusion that he was on the right side, fighting for the right thing. He quickly reached for his com when he felt a notification go off causing it to buzz.

**Ranboo whispers to you: that was really close. I hid in the walls and i heard ant searching for you but he just left, or at least it sounded like it.**

**you whisper to Ranboo: just stay put. We’ll need to go and find you a new place to live. We cant chance a thing.**

“I’ve got to get going. Ranboo and I have to go find a new place for him to love. You should stay for a day or two just to keep an eye on things.” Sam looked around, making sure no one was nearby.

“Okay, sounds good. Be safe.” Sam nodded and gave Puffy a quick hug before taking out his trident and starting to fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)))))) sorry that i went MIA but like i got a laptop last week and ive been getting back into minecraft by playing on the fallen kingdom server and its been insanely addicting. then like wednesday my grandma came home from rehab so we've been taking care of her for the last few days so my days have been busy.
> 
> we have to keep watching her until her at home physical therapist says she can stay alone so i dont know how long it will be until we're back to regular updates. ill try to update again this week though. also, sorry this is a shitty chapter that may have more typos than normal. im trying to get used to having a bigger keyboard again, the one that i use with my ipad being half the size.
> 
> have a good day/night !!!


End file.
